


Оберег

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputee Erwin Smith, Licking, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stitches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвину откусило руку, и Ливай воспринял это как подтверждение старой мысли: командор без него пропадет.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 3





	Оберег

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тема — стежки или шрамы.  
> 2\. Первая часть истории про эрури в канонверсе. Порядок чтения: №9 «Оберег» → №7 «Возьми в любовники» →№14 «Сторож».

Когда Ривай узнал о том, что случилось с Эрвином, то сказал, что ничего другого не ожидал.

Точнее, сначала он охуел. Потом испугался, что Эрвин был и остается так близок к смерти. Следом в нем закипел гнев, который пришлось в себе давить — от криков никому еще не становилось лучше: еще не весь отряд вернулся, кругом суматошно бегали медики. Когда повозка с ранеными грузно тронулась в штаб, он сдержанно глядел ей вслед, пока не заболели пересохшие глаза. «Так и знал, что с ним там что-то произойдет».

«Так и знал» — но ничего не сделал. В нем всегда была неясная тревога, что отходить от Эрвина не надо, иначе не миновать беды. Теперь он в этом был уверен. Даже не так. Он уверовал в это.

Хотелось посидеть рядом, посетовать, что его не было в нужный момент. Разумеется, Ривай из-за этого так и не сомкнул глаз. Он пришел к Эрвину поздней ночью, когда тот лежал в своей комнате то ли без сознания, то ли во сне — скорее, во сне, потому что от света лампы он поморщился, о от глухого стука четырехногой табуретки его глаза чуть приоткрылись.

Промокшие от крови бинты полагалось менять — кровотечение удалось остановить, но плечо все еще кровило из-за шва. Ривай принялся за работу с великой осторожностью: постелил под обрубок ткань, размотал бинты и отложил их на стирку. Остаток руки был почти круглым и удобно ложился в ладонь — там, где ему этого совсем не полагалось. Длинные грубые стежки заштриховали рану, Ривай не удержался и коснулся их подушечкой пальца. Натянутая толстая нитка стягивала кожу так сильно, что были видны маленькие красные дырки в местах, где проходила игла — они тоже сочились красным. Ривай даже не представлял, насколько это больно.

— Жаль, что меня рядом не было, — все же сказал он вслух и погладил пробужденного Эрвина по груди. Вид того говорил о том, что совсем недавно на него дохнула смерть, и ему все никак от ее зловония было не отойти. — Я бы тебя уберег.

Эрвин тяжело вздохнул и опять прикрыл глаза. Ривай же не стал добиваться от него ответа, просто несильно прижал влажную тряпку ко шву, а потом приник к нему губами. Сухо целуя неровности стянутой кожи, он нежничал и ласкал всю настрадавшуюся руку. Языком водил по стежкам, слюнявил узлы, пробовал и запоминал: вот так ощущаются на вкус ошибки. Йод горчил на языке как отрава. Впрочем, отравой он и был.

Беспокойно заворочавшийся Эрвин — вот же живчик, другой бы уже давно спал от макового молока — пытался разглядеть, что там творится. Ривай бросил на него кроткий взгляд и не стал изводить командами «лежи» и «спи». Он просто поднялся и прошелся полотенцем по его лбу, вискам, шее и, чуть подлезая под одеяло, по груди. Эрвин слегка хмурился, пытаясь уследить за ним, но это дело было проигрышное. Ривай ласково потрепал его по животу и заметил: боло все еще на шее. Хотелось бы ему быть этим камнем, который всегда рядом с хозяином... Ривай был бы отличным оберегом, силой, настоящим щитом. Бдительным и охраняющим. А веревка эта была бы их связью, сплетенной из пяти лет службы, громких обещаний лучшего мира, преданности, а еще из непроизнесенных признаний в вере... «Еще любви, наверное», — поправлял себя Ривай, поджимая губы. Не любил эти слова.

Он не глуп, конечно, и знал, что его могут и не взять в следующий раз. Знал еще, что не может превратиться в красивую блестяшку, хотя хотелось. Не было ничего ближе к сердцу Эрвина, чем это украшение: к командору всегда было не подобраться, эти его одержимости и завихрения идей в голове не пускали. Когда он волновался, то ощеривался на любые попытки успокоить и тискал свою безделушку на груди... Ривай давно с этим смирился. Он потянулся всем телом к боло, прижался губами и лбом потерся о выпуклый гладкий камень. Наказал ему шепотом, на тот случай, если ему не случится в нужный момент быть рядом: «Береги своего хозяина. Спаси из беды».

Опять опустившись на колени Ривай забинтовал руку. Перед этим снова расцеловал шов — раны и слабости друзей... возлюбленных (опять это слово) надо любить, а не бояться. Их надо беречь и защищать, как бы они не своевольничали. Как бы Эрвин не ускользал из-под его защиты.

Интересно, поможет ли эта безделушка всерьез, когда Эрвин вновь окажется один? Должна. Должна спасти и выручить — Ривай в нее верил. Больше ему нечего противопоставить судьбе.


End file.
